Jamie Tucker (Super Hero)
by springburn
Summary: A fic prompt. This is a mini fic, based on a true story. Malcolm and Jamie are at a party, Malcolm receives an urgent phone call...


Petersgal, sent me another great prompt...

Prompt for you as i can never ever get enough of malcolm tucker..or the doctor tbh :)malcolm and jamie are at a party and he gets a phone call from home to tell him that sam is at the hospital..ill leave it there..your choice..!

This prompt is an adaptation of a true story, and draws on my nursing experience...I've used it to fit this latest minific in the lives of the Tucker family...

JAMIE TUCKER. (SUPER HERO.)

 _Telephone conversation_ :

"Emergency services. Which service do you require?"

"I need a policeman."

"Hello. Why do you need a policeman?"

Sniffling.

"My mummy's dead."

"What's your name?"

"Jamie. Jamie Tucker. You need to send a policeman."

"Okay Jamie, tell me, where is your mummy?"

"In the kitchen. On the floor. She's bleeding. Please send a policeman."

"Jamie, I want you to stay on the phone to me okay. Don't put the phone down. Someone is on the way to you now. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Is mummy making any noise, is she awake?"

"No. She's dead."

"Is she lying on her back?"

"No. She's lying on her side. Daddy's not here...please hurry."

"Jamie, you are such a brave boy. How old are you?"

"I'm four. My brother and sister are upstairs."

Moments pass. Sirens. Blue lights.

"Now, Jamie, can you do me a great big favour?"

"Sure."

"Do you think you can go to your front door, and open it for me. The policeman and the ambulance are outside your house. Can you go and let them in?"

"Yeah."

"Good boy. Then give the phone to the policeman okay?"

"Okay."

oOo

Being five foot three, was such a pain sometimes.

That bloody top shelf in the kitchen.

Just out of reach.

Sam had managed to get the kids to bed, bliss.

A girly evening. Ellie was coming over, she'd be here any minute.

Bottle of wine, popcorn, chick-flick. Excellent.

Now if she could just reach that big glass bowl down...the perfect DVD snack receptacle!

"If I just stand on the pedal bin I can get at it!"

She teetered.

Jamie Tucker was not asleep.

He should have been. But he wasn't.

The crash and the splintering of glass, made him leave his bed and come downstairs.

In his Superman pyjamas...

oOo

Malcolm Tucker was never at a party where he didn't wish he was somewhere else.

He and Jamie leaned against the bar. Why had he agreed to come?

The music assaulted his ears.

Did anyone really like 'Boom Boom Pow?'

That relentless throb.

You couldn't hear yourself think.

Nursing a glass of orange juice. Malcolm had an early start next day, never much of a drinker anyway.

Jamie sipped a scotch on the rocks, but didn't want to get pissed either.

The hangover next day with a lively daughter bouncing on your head, just wasn't worth the aggro.

Malcolm glanced at his watch.

Fuck. It was only ten!

"How long does this purgatory go on for?" He yelled to Jamie.

"Fuck knows!"

"I'm away outside for a breath of air. Check my mobile."

Seven missed calls. One voicemail...Ellie McDonald.

Malcolm felt a cold clench in his chest. Why was Ellie ringing him?

Something was wrong.

"Hello. Ellie...what's goi..."

"Malcolm, thank god...I've been trying to reach you...and Jamie..."

"Ellie! Calm down. What's happened?"

"Sam's fallen, Malcolm. In the kitchen. I got to yours just as the Ambulance and the Police did. They've taken her to . I'm here with the your kids. You need to get over there...now!"

Malcolm had no real recollection of the journey to the hospital. Jamie driving like maniac.

Mouth dry. Heart pounding.

He burst into A&E like a soldier from the SAS...guns blazing...

Up to reception.

"My wife's been bought in...Mrs Tucker?"

"Cubicle seven. The Doctor's with her now."

She pointed..."that way."

Malcolm ran.

oOo

Sam opened her eyes.

Where in Gods name was she?

Then she saw the ashen face of her husband, seated beside her, where she lay...on a trolley.

He stood up, seeing her awake.

"Hey! Sam?"

"Malcolm! What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're in hospital, Darl, you fell. How do you feel?"

"Like a piano fell on me."

"I'll call the nurse. Let them know you're awake."

Sam Tucker, apparently had a head made of cast iron. No damage other than a nasty cut. Bit of concussion.

Twelve stitches.

Malcolm held her hand.

"Fuck me, Sam, when I got Ellie's message...I can't tell you what went through my head...Jesus Christ, I thought you'd fucking killed yourself."

He was still deathly pale. Anxious. Petrified.

"Take more than a fight with a granite worktop to finish me."

She smiled weakly.

"They're keeping you in overnight, for observation. Because you were knocked unconscious. I need to get back to the kids, Ellie's with them, Jamie's gone home to relieve their babysitter."

"Malc, wait...what I don't get, is, if it happened before Ellie got there...how did the police and ambulance get there...who called them...it's all so vague?"

"It appears you owe your life to a certain Jamie Tucker!"

"What? He dialled 999? I didn't even know he knew how to do that...wow...that boy is a genius."

"Takes after his Dad!"

oOo

Key in the lock.

Into his hallway. Front door closed behind him.

Malcolm leaned against it, just for a moment. To collect himself.

Suddenly he was overwhelmed with emotion.

What if...little Jamie hadn't come down? What if...she'd cracked her skull? What if...

He felt sick.

Into the living room.

Seated on the sofa, curled together were Ellie and a sleepy little boy in superman pyjamas, who'd refused to go to bed until Daddy got home.

Ellie stood as he entered...put her arms round his neck.

Hugged him tight.

"Oh, Malcolm!"

Jamie, looked up, into his fathers face. His eyes swimming with tears.

"Hey, wee man!"

"Oh, Daddy...mummy's dead isn't she? They took her away. She wasn't moving."

Malcolm scooped up the child. His son. His wonderful son. Buried his head into the little body. Held him so close, crushingly close.

"No. My big brave boy. She's not dead...and do you know why?"

"No." He answered, thin wiry arms wrapped around Malcolm's neck.

"She's not dead because she had a Super Hero to save her life."

"The ambulance man?"

"No. Jamie. You. You are her Super Hero. You saved her, because you phoned the policeman and did all the right things. Because you are a brave, and clever boy. And Daddy loves you so so much, yeah?" ...


End file.
